


Make up Sex (Jensen x reader)

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Make up Sex (Jensen x reader)

“I’m home,” you heard Jensen say, rattling his fingers on the doorframe to your bedroom.

“Okay,” you said, knowing you should be asking how his flight was, how was the ride home, was he hungry and did he want some leftovers you’d saved for him.

“I’m gonna hop in the shower,” he said, no warmth in his voice which was startling. He could hold a grudge. He could get angry as hell. He could tear someone out a new one if he had to.

He was still the gentlest man you’d ever known. Kinder than you could have ever imagined. He was good down to his soul. No matter what was going on in your lives, he made sure you knew you were loved with every fiber of his being.

Which made fights an unfortunate part of your relationship. 99% of the time it was over what to make for dinner. A stupid fight, a stupid conversation, but as soon as you decided or got some food in you both, you realized you were being idiots and went on with the rest of your night.

The other one percent was the stuff that sucked, most the of the time due to work. You knew he was filming rough scenes this week, really rough. Emotionally draining, physically demanding, and long hours made even your seemingly perfect husband crack a little at the edges. He was good at not bringing it home like when he was younger. He might be tired or if you were up in Vancouver, he might simply plop his bag on the floor, eat whatever food you put in front of him and then curl quietly into your side for the rest of the night. 

But you called him when he was at work that morning, doing one of the hardest things he’d ever done for the show, one of the most gut-wrenching scenes that he said he’d rather you didn’t watch when it aired. You still called him to ask where he left your sneakers you couldn’t find.

You were glad he’d been in his trailer because he _went off_ on you like you’d never heard before. You gave it right back and he only stopped shouting when he had to go back to work. That was nearly twelve hours ago, neither one of you saying a word since.

The lights were off and you were under the covers by the time Jensen came out in his boxers, slipping under the sheets silently. He felt far away and you figured maybe this was a conversation best left for the morning when he wasn’t so tired.

A minute passed when you felt his body shift, his hand on your hip rolling you to face him. He pressed his lips to your open mouth, an apology in there but he wasn’t in the mood to talk. He snaked a hand between your bodies, shoving his boxers down just enough, shoving your underwear aside just enough, teasing his cock through your folds while his thumb worked on your clit.

It was slow, methodical, and he wasn’t letting his lips part from yours for one second. You were panting by the time he started to push inside, wetness coating your walls, a lazy thrust slamming him in all the way. His hips rolled so he was on top of you, his forearms resting on either side of your head, hands touching your face, cupping it, tracing over it as he kissed you deep.

He never picked up his pace, his thumb rubbing circles over your sensitive bud sending you into an orgasm more than his thrusts. Even so, your walls squeezing him were enough to send him into a quiet orgasm, his head dropping to the crook of your neck, pumping his hips through it until he stilled completely.

“I’m sorry,” he said against your skin, so quietly you almost missed it. “I’m sorry for this morning. You didn’t deserve any of that.”

“We’re okay, baby,” you said, Jensen pulling out of you, tucking himself into your side. “You had a bad day was all. It’s okay.”

You ran a hand through his hair, kissing his nose with a smile. 

“We’re okay?” he asked quietly, body tense, eyes shut as he burrowed his head under your arm.

“We’re okay. We’re going to talk in the morning to make sure you don’t feel like that again but we’re okay, Jensen.”


End file.
